


Strict Structures

by lolahardy



Series: From Dark to Light [22]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Class Differences, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Power Imbalance, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames' parents have a talk with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strict Structures

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by the always wonderful [Leesha](http://darlingleesha.tumblr.com)!

Visiting with Eames’ parents was always a difficult thing, especially when Eames had to see them with any kind of news.

Since he was a teenager, he had made it quite clear that he was not about to abide to his parent’s wishes. The threat of being cut out of an inheritance did nothing for him, Eames didn’t care at all about the money or land promised to him. When he finally shaped up and went to Cambridge, his parents once again began to pressure him to fit into the mold that was required of his family name.

His sexuality was something he told his parents of early on - though they treated it like a phase. It was nothing but a lark their child would go through and then get over it.

Eames had already told them he had no prospects of getting married when he was a teenager and again when he was in his twenties. Now in his thirties, he had to tell them now that he could never get married, that he had no interest, whatsoever, in getting married because he had Arthur.

After breaking such news to his parents in their sitting room, he took a sip of his tea and waited for their reaction. His mother sipped her own tea, his father just stared at him for a moment before sighing, as if annoyed.

“Really William, aren’t you too old for this little farce?”

Eames knew this was coming. He set his cup and saucer down, knowing he might be upset.

“It’s not a farce. I’m in love with Arthur, I have no interest in getting married.”

“William, your father is right, you’re too old for such nonsense.” His mother finally spoke.

Eames hung his head for a moment. They were in such denial, believing he would “pass this phase.”

He had felt such pressure from his parents the second he enrolled in Cambridge, until that very moment. Any time he spoke to his parents in the past, small talk was followed by the inevitable question “did you meet anyone?” backed by the lecture of him “getting too old, waiting too long, his family name”...Eames was tired of it.

Finding an all male strip club in the city was almost an urban legend, but with the right connections, the right people, Eames found one. His first time there he came across Arthur and he hadn’t looked back since. He worked hard at earning Arthur’s trust, at earning his love and he wouldn’t make Arthur. He wouldn't hide him or let him go - not after everything they went through.

“This isn’t a farce. Why do you two have such a resistance about this?”

His mother waved him off, picking up her tea again before answering him.

“William, you’ve been talking about this for years.”

“It was true then as well!”

“Don’t raise your tone.” said his father.

Eames sighed heavily again, leaning back on the armchair he was on. He was getting nowhere quickly and despite having told his parents the truth, they were still insisting he was going to fit into the structures they set up. They finished their tea in silence and as soon as it was done, his father gestured him to follow him. They stepped out on the terrace where they both lit cigars and enjoyed the crisp air. Eames turned away, holding the smoke in his mouth before he exhaled in a huff, awaiting his next lecture.

“William.”

He turned slightly, looking at his father.

“I know this is upsetting for you. And there’s nothing I can say to persuade you, even threaten you since you’ve made your own fortune.”

“You’ll find a way to try I’m sure.”

“Look, in our station in life, we’re bound by rules and standards we all must give into at one point or another. Now, I understand that you love this boy and that’s fine. Love him. I’m not suggesting you give him up. All I’m saying is for you to marry someone else, have some children while you’re young enough and keep your boy.”

Eames scoffed as he shook his head.

“And make him, what exactly? My mistress? My rent boy? What, exactly should I tell him? That I love him but because he wouldn’t look good with my family name that I have to marry some woman and keep him hidden like a shameful secret? That I love him but for the good of my family, I have to leave now and then to see my wife? How could you think I would do that? That I could do that to him?”

Eames’ father shook his head as if he was disappointed his son didn’t understand. Eames was just appalled his father suggested such a thing. He didn’t finish his cigar, choosing to put it out and go back inside. He picked up his overcoat and said goodbye to his mother and left without another word.

        When he returned home, he was earlier than normal and managed to catch Arthur sitting on the couch, wrapped up in the Burberry throw. He was surprised to see Eames home so soon and he got up from the couch, throwing off the throw, showing his hoodie and fitted sweat pants, pulled up to his knees. He went over to him, wrapping his arms around Eames, leaning on him as he smiled.

“You’re home early! That’s such a wonderful surprise.”

Eames held him, his hands digging into the fabrics of Arthur’s Cambridge hoodie. It was his now, he long gave it up, and he pulled him close, kissing his brow as he sighed.

“You ok?”

Eames nodded, looking at Arthur, really looking at him and appreciating every bit of him, every inch of him. He wondered how his father could ever think he could hide him, ask him to be his secret, ask him to accept being second best.

“I just had a long day.”

“Aw, I’m sorry baby. Why don’t you go change and get comfortable and I’ll make dinner.”

“That sounds delightful.”

Arthur nodded and let him go change as Arthur went to the kitchen to start dinner. Eames went ahead and changed his clothes, sliding into his worn pajama pants and white t-shirt before heading back to the kitchen and sliding his arms around Arthur while, he started chopping vegetables for dinner. He nuzzled at his neck, hearing him giggle softly.

“I missed you today.”

“I missed you too.”

“You sure I didn’t get myself a wife?”

Arthur nudged him with a laugh.

“Shut up.”

Eames held him tighter, kissing his cheek.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
